


Snowed In

by Tododeku4lyfe



Series: PercyJackson One- shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Isolated, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, hangout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday and Piper came over to wish her happy birthday. Although it's July, bizarrely it's snowing! This would be a beautiful coincidence if the snow hadn't of blocked the door way and windows. Meaning Annabeth and Piper were stuck in her house, until help arrived.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my PJ series so it's basically just a bunch of one shots. An yes, this is my first try at Percy Jackson one- shots so this one is very boring. I'm just getting into the groove.

It was Piper’s birthday. She was turning 20! She couldn’t believe it. Annabeth had called earlier and told her that she’d be coming over to give her a birthday present. Piper wasn’t going to tell Annabeth, but Leo accidently spilled that the others were planning a surprise birthday party tonight. And it Annabeth’s idea.

Jason had come over earlier already and they had…a fun time… Unfortunately he was called away by Thalia to help her out with some young demigods that had lost their satyr but he promised he’d be back later.

When Annabeth arrived, Piper excitedly greeted her. They sat and talked for a while and then played a game of truth or dare. Let’s just say- Jason would have wanted to be there… after a little bit, Annabeth finally pulled out her birthday present which was neatly wrapped with red cherry wrapping paper and a red bow on top. Piper ripped in open but looked at Annabeth apologetically.

“Oh! Wow where did you get it?!” Annabeth had wrapped her triangular knife and given it to her. Piper had lost it ages ago in a massive fight with an evil spirit. She never found a weapon she liked better.

“Well, I went back to the fight scene and I used a few magic spells. Ok, Sadie Kane helped me with that-”

“Thank you so much!” Piper embraced Annabeth tightly. It was the best gift anyone had given her. Piper inspected the knife carefully, running her fingers over the edge. Oh, how she’d missed this blade.

“Piper! Look!” Annabeth got off the comfy couch and headed over to the window. Piper was amazed to see little snowflakes falling in front of her eyes!

“Oh my gods. How? It’s June.” Her eyes were sparkling in delight. Annabeth to. All of a sudden a massive block of snow dropped in front of the window blocking off any sight of the outside world.

“WHAT? How did that happen? It hasn’t been snowing long enough for there to be that much snow.” Piper was perplexed as she stumbled back from the window.

“Have you angered any gods lately?” Annabeth asked her, scoffing. But piper just shook her head. Another loud thump came from behind them. Piper rushed to open the front door, only to see a wall of snow blocking the way. She tried to slice through it but with no avail. She pounded a few times with her fist but it didn’t budge.

“What are we going to do?” Piper wheeled round to Annabeth, streaking her hands through her silky hair.

“Um, hold on,” Annabeth pulled out a flip phone. She dialled a number and put it on speaker. It rang once. Twice. Four times.

‘Hey! You’ve reached Percy. I’m obviously not here…so…I-I might be out saving the world! I’m kidding. I’m probably with my girl or I was attacked so I through the phone out as it’s a beacon for- never mind. Leave a-’ *BEEP* Annabeth rolled her eyes but Piper saw a little smile form.

“Really? That’s your voicemail Percy?” Piper asked the phone.

“Hey Perce. So, it started snowing and were trapped in Piper’s house. Maybe come help shovel us out or something? Thanks.”

…

“I just realised he’s definitely going to think that’s a prank.” Annabeth pursed her mouth. Piper let out a sigh.

So for hours, they waited. Both their phones no longer had signal and it was starting to get dark. What a happy birthday to me, Piper thought.

But around 5 pm, there was a scratching at the door. Piper and Annabeth shot up and marched to the door.

“Percy?” Annabeth banged on the snow.

“Hey wise girl. How did this happen?” Percy’s muffled voice came from the other side. Piper let out a relieved sigh.

“It’s snowing! Obviously.” Could Percy not figure that one out himself?

“Uh, no it’s not. Well not anywhere else anyway.” Piper and Annabeth exchanged looks.

“Whatever, get us out of here seaweed brain.” There was a sound like a spray, and the snow was cast aside forcefully. Percy had hit it with a jet of water, revealing the entry way. Percy was right. It wasn’t snowing anymore. Annabeth gave Percy a big hug. He turned to Piper and said, happy birthday Pipes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun so if you're interested in PJ and relationships that were and were not shown In the books/ movies then read on. If not, I have other ;)


End file.
